The cat, The Dog , and The Rat
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: A love story that takes place around a month after Shiro died, and 2 years after the events No.6 . Neko was falling in love with Kuroh recently, while Nezumi met Neko and fell in love with her in first sight. Nezumi x Neko x Kuroh. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first time writing a No.6 fic and my second time writing a K fic. Just as the summary, this fic tskes place 2 years after the events of No.6 and a month after Shiro died. So hope you enjoy !

* * *

Neko's POV

Hey guys ! It's Neko. It has been a month since I've seen Shiro and the red king. Now I'm attending Asahina High School with the headmaster always tell Kuroh to wear a school uniform , so he wears Shiro's outfit. By the way, didn't you know that Kuroh's actually cute when he wears the Asahina school uniform ? Wait… why the hell am I saying that ?! Kuroh's not cute at all, in fact he's a jerk sometimes, no not sometimes NYAAAAA why am I starting to get interest him , well he his a good cook and smart but I…I…

"Hey Neko ! We're going to be late if your like that !" Shit ! That damn Kuroh , what does he think he is ? My boyfriend? Eh… I've said Kuroh is my boyfriend, NOOOO

Normal POV

Kuroh and Neko are now attending Asahina High School, while in another place there lived an 18 year old boy, his face is similar to Kuroh's but his hair in only until his shoulders and pony tailed. His name is Nezumi, two years ago… he destroyed No.6 , the place destroyed with the help of Shion, a friend of his. He hasn't seen Shion in years, so he decided to take a little walk.

It was 5 P.M ,Neko was on her way home from the store to buy some cleaning materials. On her way home , a gang of ruthless bikers came and took Shiro's parasol thst she was to get it back she pulled the parasol as hard as she could.

Nezumi was walking along the road when he saw a gang of motorbikers attacking a pink haired girl. He quickly pulled out his knife and stop those bikers.

Neko was still shocked what just happened. Nezumi walked to Neko and asked "You okay ?"

Neko's POV (Again)

What the? Since when Kuroh's hair is short, and why does he looks more mature than usual?

Normal POV

"Neko ! What took you so lo…" Kuroh was screaming for Neko when he saw Neko and a boy, pretty much his height, but not just the height that are the same, their face looks the same. Nezumi also saw Kuroh and he was speachless seeing an EXACT copy of him. While Neko was confused ,because which one the hell is Kuroh ?

* * *

Well this chapter is finished so mind to read and review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Allright, the second chapter is done. So let's get started , shall we ?

* * *

Neko POV

NYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! There are two Kurohs , am I sick or dreaming ? Cause this is what the f*cking hell piece of sh*ts ! (Woooppsss… to many bad words)

Normal POV

"Who the hell are you ?" Kuroh asked

"Well I'm supposed to say that to you , shorty !" Nezumi replied rudely

"I'm Yatogami Kuroh, pastly the late seventh king vassal, now I'm the late first king vassal."

'What the hell is he blabering about ?' said Nezumi in his heart, due because he doesn't even know what is Kuroh saying , not even a word.

"Well, I'm Nezumi." Said Nezumi still in a rude tone . "And the pink girl is ?"

"Neko." Said Kuroh .

"What kind of relationship do you have with her ?"

"Well… she's also a if you don't mind , we're leaving . Let's go Neko"

~The next day~

"Students , I have a improtant announcement." Said the teacher

"School will end faster starting today ?" asked a student

"Hahahahaha… no. Today , to know more about the life of the poor, you will all stay with a West District residence for a month. First on the list is Neko and Yatogami Kuroh."

"Yes."

"You will be staying with er… what's your name again ?"

"Nezumi."

.

.

.

"It's you ! You're the one who helped Neko yesterday !" Kuroh was shocked to see Nezumi again

"What ? I'm going to have this short doppelganger stay with for a month ?! I'm don't have any rejections for her, but oh come on , him ! He's way shorter than I'm am ! Can we have a trade ?"

"No."

So Nezumi want to or not , he has to stay with Kuroh and Neko (All tought he's perfectly fine tih Neko) for a month.

~Nezumi's house~

"No wonder they call you Nezumi. Your house if filtly." Kuroh was teasing Nezumi's name by giving him critics about his house.

"Oh just shut up and put these on." Nezumi trew his old clothes (The one he wear during No.6's events) to Kuroh

"Hey it fits me perfectly." Kuroh was stunned to see a sam size outfit that usually normal boys don't have.

"How tall are you ?" Nezumi asked

"178 cm." Kuroh replied

"Well that explains it. During that time I was also 178 cm."

"Wait…when did you wear this ?" asked Kuroh

"When I was 16 years old (A/N:maybe , I don't really remember how old was he back then, so let's just presume he is) why ?"

'He was 16, no way ! I'm way shorter than him ! (A/N: Kuroh's 19 and he's 178cm. So you get the picture)

To be continued…

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update not to mention the short chapter (Since I have a mid test coming up).So mind to review ?


End file.
